


Hive Mind

by OpiumPastries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Foul Language, M/M, Recreational drug usage, Swearing, Violence, bad language, curse words, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpiumPastries/pseuds/OpiumPastries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hade lived a normal life, college, adult actions like cooking, cleaning, bills, nothing abnormal. Until His roommate let's him try MindHoney, a troll substance used to increase the mind's functionality and psychic energy. Things go terribly wrong and the cops become involved. <br/>Hade finds himself revealing what's happened to his teacher and asking for guidance, he's always seen her as a mentor, hopefully she understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I've been thinking about for a while. While I've used Hade Fletcher in the Undertale Fiction he's mostly a filler character for my fanfictions. These worlds have no connection and I do hope you enjoy the story! I'll be adding characters to the tags as I go along with them (just fyi) 
> 
> Thanks!

Hades set his groceries down on the table, setting his things in the cupboard and hoping his roommate wouldn’t be home for a while. But he never knew when it would be. Chris usually showed up whenever and it seemed like he never had class. He was definitely spoiled, constantly buying things and never regarding the feelings of either the other two roommates who struggled daily to keep themselves fed and rested in some way. Annabelle would be coming back soon, she had a teaching assistant job at the school they went to and she paid her rent with that. She often had to struggle to buy groceries.   
“HEY!” Chris slammed the door and tossed something on the table, most likely cracking the eggs Hade had bought.   
“…” The jet black haired young man only glared at the intrusive younger man.   
“You broke my eggs…”   
“Oh Shit… Hey! Guess what I got!”   
“I don’t care.” Hades stacked cans of red beans into the cupboard, setting a few things aside to make for later.   
“Nah look!” His roommate shoved a large baggy of green stuff. Hades could care less.   
“Chris, why would I care what you have to show me? Why do I care what you do?” Hades was cold but it was the only effective method against this bumbling moron. Hades stormed back to his things, and then he dropped it. Mind Honey. His roommate had dropped a small glass jar of mind honey on the table.   
“What is that?” Hades’ heart began to tremble in a terrible way, a catch in his throat.   
“Mind honey~” He taunted Hades with the jar. Hades had begun to sweat, he knew what the stuff was, and he knew what it could do. He knew his roommate had to be a moron if he was going to ingest an entire jar. Even a tablespoon was too much.   
“I want that out of this apartment. I want it out now Christopher.” Hades slammed the cupboards shut with the last of his things.   
“No way! You know how much I paid for thi-?”   
“DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN WITH THAT?!” Hades took a deep sigh and brushed his hair back.   
“You either get rid of it or I call the cops your choice bruh.”   
“Woah woah, No way! … You don’t think I was gunna eat the entire jar do you?”   
“Well yes actually and not for nothing but I know what that shit can do to you. It’s terrible for trolls never mind a human. Your brain would explode.” Hades dumped the three broken eggs into the trash and set the rest in the fridge. Dammit Christopher, you moron.   
“Well I didn’t plan on doing it here anyway.” Christopher went off to his room, whining like usual. Annabelle stepped into the apartment, tossing her shoes off and plopping down on the couch.   
“God, why can’t people use their brains? I had a kid today ask me what shape tool he should use to make a freaking triangle but there were only three options.” Keep in mind; these kids go to art school for digital arts and graphic design. Well… Not Chris, he goes to a community college for business classes. He gets three days a week of class at three hours and yet he still complains. Most days Hades and Annabelle were in class for at least a good eight hours, if not longer. Then they had homework lasting up to three days. Christopher was a spoiled little jerk about it too.   
“What an idiot, seriously everyone knows it by the second set of classes. He’s in what? His tenth set?” Hades replied.  
“Yea! Jeez…”   
“Hey Anna… Guess what I got…”   
“Christopher go to your room,” Hades spat, Chris made a frowning face, Annabelle sighed, she knew he wouldn’t leave unless she asked.   
“What Chris? What do you have?” She pulled out her phone, but her eyes targeted the little glass jar.   
“Mind honey-“ Hades and Chris said in unison. Hades was burning holes into his roommate’s head with his eyes.   
“Umm.. You should probably get that out of here? I don’t want to deal with the cops again Christopher.”   
“Pfft you guys suck… whatever I’m gunna head out later and do it, it’s not gunna be here-“  
“Like the shrooms or whatever else you’ve done, oh god no. That’s just not in your priorities is it Chris?” Christ pouted dramatically and slumped into his room,   
“You guys are so mean to me… I was gunna share too.”   
“I mean… I just don’t think it’s a good idea, too much can really hurt you Chris.”   
“We got a guy who’s gunna show us, don’t worry.”  
“Gamzee Makara.” Hades was looking into the sink. He could see the troll’s disgusting smile now.   
“Yea, how’d you know?” Chris stepped out of his room.   
“Because Gamzee’s been here before. He slept over and I woke up covered in god know’s what-“   
“Troll Blood,” Christ inserted, which didn’t help him.  
“IN TROLL BLOOD! Because you’re little clown friend thought it would be ok to try and ‘Convert me to the Dark Carnival Brother!’ Pff, back off bruh, I don’t need to be covered in purple stains again. You keep him out of my room.” Just as he pointed a dirty fork Hades had begun to wash the curved horns of the troll appeared in the doorway, He slapped himself mentally.   
“How long have you been here Gamzee?” Annabelle jumped up, rolling her eyes and heading to her own room passed the kitchen.   
“Sorry bro for coverin’ you in blood, but I just wanted to share the beauty with ya. hOnK!” Gamzee giggled and slipped back into the room.  
“Listen you don’t gotta try it but would you mind picking me up? I don’t wanna drive-“  
“Jerk off you-“ Hades tossed the dishes he was working on into the water, drying off his hand and locking himself in his room. 

The next few hours involved terrible music, Gamzee trying to sing and his roommate banging on some pans as he cooked whatever it was he was cooking.   
Hade decided to block them out, take a sleeping pill and get to bed. He had tomorrow off anyway so his messed up sleep wouldn’t matter. He took out a cute little jar he labeled Melatonin, taking a single pill and drinking from a water bottle he kept by the bed. His roommate had begun to quiet down. 

Vibrating woke him, his phone was ringing. Slowly and with sleep in his voice he answered, the bright screen nearly blinding him.   
“Hello?” He groaned and heard a commotion in the background noise. His stomach knotted with anxiety.   
“Hade I-I Need help… Things went wrong and Gamzee’s hurt-“  
“FUCK WHAT? Jeez dude! What the hell happened?!” Hade fell out of bed, running quickly out into the living room and finding an also freaking out Annabelle, what the hell was going on?  
“I need you to come get us! We need to go to a hospital but none of us drove!”   
Hades swore and cursed like a Sailor, Annabelle told him he had just received Chris’ texts, she knew as well.   
“I’ll drive!” Annabelle got her shoes on, taking her keys and rushing out to the car.   
“Send me the address we’re on our way-“ Hades followed, locking the apartment up and jumping into the passenger seat. His stomach felt as though it was made of brick, his head was clouded by anger and frustration. He knew this would happen, he knew someone would get hurt. Annabelle set the Address Hade had gotten into her phone’s GPS. The drive consisted mostly of curse words and disbelief. They got out of the car to a small desolate section of woods. A sign once stood tall, declaring the ancient town of Derse. It had long since been abandoned and claimed by the forest since the 20’s. In one of the houses glowed colored lights. Found them at least. Hades ran out, telling Annabelle to wait with the car running. She refused and followed anyway. They made it through the thicket of thorns and broken trees, sneaking up a collapsing staircase and into the dilapidated house. Inside sat everyone, well the usual drug fanatics. Gamzee was nowhere to be seen.   
“Dude where the fuck is Gamzee?” Chris was smiling. Long gangly arms shot out from behind the door, a second set taking hold of Anna, both had a spoon of glistening golden Honey. Hades fought but the spoon had been shoved in his mouth. His head began to hurt, a clang beside him as the delicate spoon fell. He began to shiver, the taste was extremely sweet, like honey that hade been mixed with vanilla. It wasn’t bad but his head began to ache, Anna had been dropped into a corner of the room on an old couch. Hades trembled and managed to leer up at his roommate before everything went white

Screaming

The sound of pain and crumbling wood

Crunching and pain on his backside

Then nothing. Everything had been wiped blank. 

 

 

Pain shot through his face, like someone had punched him in the face numerous times, while he had a sinus infection, and the worst headache in the world. He tried to open his eyes but found the light from outside too much. He shielded them with his arm and groaned, trying to get up. Something was on his legs. Even the sound of feet on carpet was too much. His legs itched and burned on the backs. His neck felt like it had a few scrapes too. Inside the dark bathroom he reached out in the dark for his medicine cabinet, lodged almost hidden in the wall. He pulled out the biggest bottle, pulling out multiple pills and swallowing them, his throat hurt and was dry as bone, the pills got stuck and so he turned on the sink to drink from it.  
The water tasted sweet to his dry mouth.

It was as if he hadn’t had a drink of water in years. His mouth was so dry it took at least a good ten minutes to start moistening on it’s own. He slowly adjusted his eyes to the light in his bedroom, squinting as he pulled the shades down. On his bed he discovered the reason for his difficulty getting out. Gamzee had curled up with the cat at the foot of the bed. He would have thought it was something cute if he hadn’t been the cause of his major headache. Gamzee groaned and rolled over. The cat followed surprisingly.   
“Gamzee… Gamzee what the fuck happened last night?” Was all he could mutter. His voice hurt to speak.   
“mm?” Gamzee yawned and looked up, snapping his mouth open and shut with saliva, he had the same disgusting grin on his face.   
“Gamzee what happened last night?” Hades whispered, his head was still in pain.   
“mmm Not sure bro… Get something to eat and lay down though brother, it’ll go away with some food in yer tummy.” Gamzee rolled back over. Hades shook his head but held it in regret. The living room had been set in darkness with the blinds in place, Anna had been asleep on the couch, she probably woke up with the same pain. He set to work, grabbing some poptarts and munching on them after moistening them in some milk he had bought. The poptarts were technically his roommate’s but at this point he deserved something for his troubles. Hades opened his roommate’s bedroom, he wasn’t home. Fuck. He had an entire plan to throw open the blinds and wake him up, demand answers. The more he thought back, trying to think of what happened his mind began to pound. Hades settled himself back in his bed, glaring at Gamzee and sighing.   
“He’s not home go lay in his bed.”   
“But yours is comfy brother…” Gamzee fell asleep again. How did this guy even have a job? Hade supposed he worked at a smoke shop so he fit pretty well. Never mind, bad reasoning, terrible point. He rest his self into a pile of blankets again, hiding in the corner and pushing Gamzee away gently when he tried to snuggle with him. At least Karkat wasn’t this weird. Speaking of which, his phone went off and the buzzing hurt his ears, he silenced it quickly and winced at the glow of his phone, opening the text from Karkat;  
“HAVE YOU SEEN GAMZEE? HE NEVER CAME HOME LAST NIGHT” Hade could hear the shouting troll now. He didn’t seem like he meant to, just kinda happened. Karkat was one of the few trolls Hade could regularly hang out with.   
“He’s here… Not sure what happened last night but my head is killing me. My throat hurts too much to ask him and I’ sure he’d just say something weird anyway.” The response came in seconds,  
“DID YOU TAKE MIND HONEY?” Hades’ head had begun to hurt again  
“What do you mean? I don’t think so, you know how I feel about the stuff.”   
“GAMZEE GETS LIKE THAT WHEN HE’S DONE IT. COULD BE A COLD. WAKE HIM UP FOR ME, HE’A GOT RENT TO PAY.”  
“Alright, l8er Karkat”   
“YEA” just like Karkat to get the last word in. Hades shook Gamzee with his leg, waking him and telling him to go home, Karkat needed him for rent day.   
“Aw shit brother, almost forgot. Thanks bro…” Gamzee got up and left quietly, his grin was much more unsettling for some reason. 

Mind Honey?


	2. Nectar from Paradise

Hades spent most of the day sleeping, trying to recover. But something felt off, everything looked a little more clearly, but his depth perception was thrown off too.   
Annabelle slept for many hours more than Hades had. He walked around quietly and did everything as silent as possible.   
His headache had subsided but he still felt dizzy and wobbly. He settled himself at the kitchen table with a large mug of tea. He took a sip and grimaced a bit, he needed something sweet. He reached up into the cupboard above the stove and reached for the sugar container, finding it empty. He sighed to himself and opened the other side of the cupboard, finding a jar of gold, taking it down he pulled out a spoon and dropping it when he looked once again at the jar. The jar had a hand written label, scrawled on the sticky paper label read “Mind Honey”. Hades’ stomach churned and something inside him felt broken. Something inside his mind snapped and the jar glistened with a dark aura. Hades shook his head and looked to the jar again, whatever he had imagined was gone. Slowly and a bit perturbed, Hades looked for the spoon he dropped, as he raised his self up from the floor his hand fell upon a something on the counter. A spoon, the spoon. 

Hades tried to relax himself. He had heard stories of people who took mind honey and lost their minds. Slowly over the day, the more he continued to think about it, memories sank in. Hands holding his mouth open, a spoon being thrust into his mouth and then some. He shook his head as he used his computer to research the side effects of Mind Honey. Some reports were terrifying, others calmed his nerves, but none of them were flat answers. It seems very little research had been done with human diagnoses of Mind Honey consumption. He did the only thing he could think of. Call Karkat. The phone line must have been busy or his phone was dead, because it went straight to voicemail. Hades left a frantic message.   
“Karkat, I um… You know how you asked if I took mind honey? Well I think you were right. My-my roommate bought some and he tricked Anna and me into finding him, he fed us some and then everything goes fuzzy… Karkat I’m freaking out and I need to know what to do-… Shit someone’s here, I’ll uh… C-call me ok?” There was a loud banging on the door, awakening poor Annabelle who groaned. Hades shook as he opened the door slowly.   
“Hello?” It was a police officer. His face went white and his blood turned to ice in his veins.   
]“Hello son, we have reports of a large disturbance, we’re trying to spread awareness in case anyone has heard of anything. If you know of any information that may help us please let us know. Here is some information papers, there’s multiple contacts on the last page. Thank you for your time,” The officer handed him a small pamphlet of papers, leaving briskly. Hades wiped the sweat from his forehead and closed the door, Annabelle was sitting up, her eyes shut.   
“God I feel like I got hit by a truck…” Annabelle moaned and attempted to stand, only to fall back down.   
“Anna do you remember anything from last night?” Hades inquired, having looked through the pamphlet briefly.   
“No… Ugh god what time is it?” Hades told her she had been asleep for most of the day, and finished reading the papers. Whatever happened last night, it blew up a quarter of the abandoned Summer-Village… He knew what had happened, he could piece it together. He didn’t tell Annabelle, he wanted to keep her safe from it for a while. He didn’t want her to suffer like he was. What if the police came back? What if they knew it was him? What if-   
“Hades, your phone is ringing…Can you get it? It’s killing me…” He sighed and answered his phone,  
“Hello?”  
“Hades, dump whatever he has left and meet me tomorrow after your class. Shit, I got your text and got some answers out of Gamzee. Just make sure that Mind Honey is gone ok?” Hades nod and then slapped his forehead realizing he was on the phone,   
“Yea, alright… Thanks Karkat.”   
“Oh and bring some of those sweet breads you make. All Gamzee makes is those disgusting fucking pies and I haven’t had time to make myself an actual meal. Fucking job has my spinal crevice beat to shit… I’ll see you then. Bring me something to eat.” He ended the call and Hades put the screen to sleep. 

Chris finally got home late that night, whining about his classes and then about work. Hades ignored him. And then he asked   
“Where’s my Mind Honey?” Hades’ ears perked up.   
“It’s gone.”   
“What did you do with it?!” Chris had begun to shout. Hades half wished Annabelle didn’t have to head out for the night.   
“I-I threw it out. You don’t need that shit and honestly I should have told the cops what you had done to us!” Hades felt weak. His head began to buzz.   
“DUDE That cost so much money! What the fuck!” Chris slammed his fist into the fridge. Denting the metal husk of the refrigerator. Hades shrunk back.   
“Listen, I remember what you did. You had someone hold me back and dumped a spoon of it in my mouth! You make me sick! You and your stupid drug addict friends!” Hades’ head got worse, his vision going blurry and shaky with a familiar black aura. Chris looked around shocked, the black aura was no longer just a vision issue. It was live.   
“Dude! Stop! Only trolls are supposed to be able to do that! What the fuck!” Chris held himself back into the corner of the kitchen. Hades shook his head, the aura slowly dying down.   
“…. How-how did you do that?”   
“Do what?” Hades made a face of disgust.   
“that weird glowy shit!”   
“What glowy shit?” Hades scratched his head.   
“You made the room all glowy with some kind of shadow. Did you eat the rest of the mind honey?”   
“No! Why would I? I woke up with the hangover from hell! What makes you think I would want more of that?!” There was a knock on the door, Christ swallowed hard, a gulp terribly audible. Hades yanked the front door open, It was Gamzee.   
“What do you want?!” Hades was harsh and his eyes were bloodshot.   
“Sup brotha, I was just-“   
“Go HOME Gamzee!” Hades slammed and locked the door, hearing a sad honk from outside. Hades felt lightheaded. Chris rushed into his room. Hades slamming himself down into a seat by the table. He thought hard for himself for a while. What the hell was going on? Like a snail, the anxiety crept up slowly on him. It was like his stomach would be torn to shreds. Only hours ago he was arguing with his roommate about having the stuff in the apartment. And now he was seeing shadows and his roommate was spouting nonsense about the room glowing. 

 

The next Morning Hades set to work baking a small set of sweet breads and something for lunch for him. Today Hades only had a half day at school, he texted Karkat and let him know.   
Class was boring, and his stomach felt like it was aflame. Burning his insides, the thought of police in the back of his mind constantly there. His work suffered that evening and he found himself without care. He just wanted to get out of class and meet with Karkat, he always seemed to know what to do. The day drew on, longer than it should have. But as soon as the teacher had dismissed him, Hades was already gone. The weather was pleasant. Sun was shining, birds were singing. He felt like hell. Hades found a seat in the grassy knoll between the school buildings. The world felt dark, regardless of the sun above. Karkat sent him a text, notifying him where to wait. Hades set up a little camp for himself with his backpack and a few scarves he had brought for the chilly weather that was supposed to roll in. An acidic tasted rising in his throat. Hade held it back but nearly threw up when a hand touched his shoulder.   
“Shit chill out, did you bring me something to eat?” Karkat sat across from him on the other small bench, the young man shook his head and held out a container of baked ziti, smothered in cheese.   
“Thanks.” Karkat set to work, eating his meal before cracking his neck and settling one hand on his knee.   
“What happened?” Hades rubbed his arm, telling him everything he could remember and things he believed to be true. Something didn’t feel quite right though, something still felt left out even to himself.   
“So your roommate and Gamzee force fed you mind honey?” Karkat gnawed on one of the sweet breads Hades had baked.   
“Yea… Weirdest part is.. When I found the jar in the cabinet everything had this weird dark… mass around it… And then I found the spoon on the counter. My roommate commented later about a shadow, I got really pissed at him.” Karkat stopped, putting the last chunk of bread on his knee and looking the human in the eye,   
“How much did you eat?” Hades looked to him a bit ticked off.   
“I told you, they shoved a spoon in my mouth-“   
“A spoonful would not have done that to you. You must have eaten more than that if you’re seeing shit. Fuck… Alright this goes above my knowledge. Did you at least dump the mind honey at home?”   
“I dumped it in the garbage, yea.” Karkat rubbed his forehead aggravated.   
“Alright listen, I have a friend who can help you out with that, but you definitely ate more than a spoonful. Fuck-“  
“Wouldn’t my brain have exploded or something?”   
“No! Fuck you believe everything the internet tells you? Trolls can’t take much more than that but you humans have more ignorant brains! You have less psychic connectivity wiring inside those sponges of yours. The worst you’d get is a massive-“   
“Hangover?...” Hades sat back against the bench.   
“Yea… Just don’t tell anyone. And I’ll see what I can do, my friend knows more about the stuff than I do, he’s got first hand experience. And just stay away from Gamzee? Lock your doors. Dudes a fucking train wreck without my guidance.”   
“What about the police? They’re saying half an abandoned summer get-away was blown up to bits. They think it was a psionic troll… Karkat… I think it was me.”   
“It probably was. I wont sugar coat it. But all I can say is, get out of that apartment when you can. Don’t let your roommate get caught… And listen. Try not to use it ok? That weird shadow stuff? It’s psionic… Your brain had some nerve and synopsis unlocked and flooded with the stuff.”   
“My what?- Wait are you telling me I’m psychic now?!” Hades jumped up from his seat, watching as Karkat collected his things.   
“Pretty much… We don’t know what you can do and we don’t know what you can handle but I suggest you keep your emotions in check and try not to blow your entire communal hive stem.” Karkat mumbled something as he left, angrily munching on the remaining piece of bread. Hades sighed.   
Everything was happening so quickly, everything was so confusing and nothing felt right. Hades hoped, that soon everything would clear up.


End file.
